


Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Garage

by AngelSariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM overtones, Biting, Bottom Dean, Bunker, But Dean is more than willing, Castiel Talks Dirty, Come Eating, Come Marking, Desecration of the Impala, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry Baby, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Top Castiel, butt plug, mention of gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSariel/pseuds/AngelSariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's acting like a bitch. So, Cas is going to use him like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Garage

Cas strolled through the bunker casually. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, merely meandering. With his new found humanity, he had come to find walking relaxing. It gave him time to think, and with the never ending corridors and spacious rooms, he was never without room to wonder.  
And as he wondered, a familiar voice caught his ear. His path turned to find the source of the noise. Stopping in front of the stairway, it was clear it was coming from the garage. Dean must be tinkering once again with his beloved Impala, Cas thought as he began to ascend the stairs. Perhaps Dean could teach him a few things about the vehicle.  
But when he reached the top of the stairwell, all thoughts about tutoring and innocence disappeared and Cas came to an abrupt halt. There, stretched before him was a beautiful sight. Dean, with his back towards the stunned man, was bent nearly in half over the engine block as he stretched towards the inside. He had he ass thrust high in the air, with his legs sprawled out wide for balance and was constantly wriggling about in time with his off key singing.  
Cas watched in amazement, which slowly turned to lust. Yet, it was the smallest indention of the hunter's jeans that stretched so tightly against the curvature of his ass that pushed Cas into the grips of possessiveness. A small, rounded outline pulled a growl from deep in the back of his throat. Before he knew what he was doing, he was storming towards the mechanic. Dean, having no idea of what was coming, gathered his tool before closing the Impala's hood. Almost instantly, he was pushed up against the gleaming metal.  
“What th-” Dean tried to argue and fight his way out from the supposed attack. At least until he heard the deep throated growl in his ear and the sharp rut against his ass. He felt Cas push him further down, with his hands on the hood surrounding him entirely. The hunter in him warred against the submissive, ultimately leading to him struggling a bit too much for Cas's liking. He remedied this with a sharp, piercing bite to Dean's left shoulder. The hunter gritted back a yell through his teeth, but finally stalled.  
“I don't like it when my bitch fight back, “ Cas gravelly replied, voice saturated in lust and dominance. Dean closed his eyes, anchoring himself to the vehicle underneath him best that he could.  
With the hands of skilled practice, Cas snaked underneath the black t-shirt that covered his chest until he felt those aroused pink bud. From time in memorial, Dean had been a nipple slut and, upon stumbling across this little kink, Cas had learned how to play him like a harp until he was a begging ball of pent up frustration. He pinches them hard and drew out that wonderful slutty moan he loved so much.  
“I like it when they lay back and take my cock.” As if to reiterate his point, he rutted hard and pushed another moan from his sub. Dean was so hard already, he could cut down a tree with his cock. His jeans were to the point of constriction, he was sure he was going to loose his legs from blood loss. “I like it when they spread their legs wide and fuck themselves against me.” Cas pushed apart Dean's legs which pushed his ass further in the air. “I like it when they moan like the wanton whores they are.” A particularly vicious pinch of his nipple and Dean's voice echoed from the walls his desperation. “And I most definitely love it when my bitch says my name,” he whispered.  
“Master,” Dean responded, almost like a prayer. Cas smiled against his skin.  
“There's my pretty bitch.” As a reward for his obedience, Cas left the hunter's now overstimulated nipples. His hands slipped slowly down the features of his abdomen and to the one place Dean wanted them. With the gentlest of touches, Cas's nimble fingers slipped the button on the Winchester's jeans. It was a tease and Dean knew it. But when the brass teeth on those jeans finally opened and he felt his cock spring forth from it's confines, he honestly didn't care.  
“And what I want to know, slut, is why you had your ass up in the air like a bitch in heat?” Before Dean had a chance to answer, a hand shot through the air and landed a stinging slap to his bare skin, He hissed in pain but nevertheless still ended up rutting against the metal underneath him.  
“I was wor-” Another slap landed again. This time his cock left a smeared stain of precum in its wake. With each subsequent swat, Dean was falling apart. His flesh pinkened, his chest heaved, his cock leaked. Cas was driving him higher and higher.  
“Do you need cock that badly?” he yelled. “Is that why your acting like a cock hungry bitch? Are you so lustful that any cock will do so long as you are fucked out and filled up?” Cas laid himself back over the impassioned captive. Grabbing a handful of his brown hair, he yanked back his head. “Perhaps I should arrange a gathering of random strangers and allow them to fuck this cunt of yours until the bitch is satisfied? Covered in cum and babbling like an infant?”  
“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed out. His cock twitched and pushed another glob of precum out. The thought of not only having that happen, but having Cas approve of it made him spread his legs out as far as his disrobed pants would allow.  
“I want to hear you, slut.” Cas's voice rippled graveling and force as he whispered in Dean's ear.  
“Yes, master.” Dean was pretty much panting now. Cas had his hand that wasn't in his sub's hair on the plug that was lodged in between the rosy cheeks of his ass. Thrusting and twisting, the plug rubbed against his prostate and his inner nerves and set him on fire. A deliciously perverse moan told Cas that Dean was too close for his liking. He completely withdrew his ministrations, leaving Dean frustrated and missing his body heat.  
“This is not about you, bitch. This is about me. You will come when I say you can. But, you must behave and be good. If you're not,” he leaned in close so that his breath was tickling the shell of the hunter's ear and promptly tore the plug from it's place; “I will leave you stuffed full, leaking my cum and without release. Now, can you be good?”  
“Yeah, I'm good. So good,” he whined, bringing a smile to his tormentor's face.  
“We'll see.” Cas pushed Dean's head down onto the hood before grabbing hold of his hips with a damaging grip and lined himself up. “I hope for your sake you behaved earlier and kept the lube and my cum inside because I have nothing to break the friction. Now, hold still, pretty bitch. I'm going to use my property.”  
One strong push had him sheathed fully within the hunter, who replied with a howling moan. He was fairly open from the plug but it didn't stop the burn that always accompanied Cas. Not to mention the slight pain from being a bit too dry. But, in spite of the selfish words, Cas gave him just a minute to adjust before he pulled almost his whole length out and slamming back in. Dean cried out.  
“Oh yes, there's my slut. I love to hear you when you take my cock. The way your voice strains as I push into you. It's heavenly.” He began pistoning in and out as Dean continued to moan and whine. “You're just such a fucking slut. You need cock in this little cunt of yours all the time, don't you? Well, little slut, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't walk straight.” He threw his head back and enveloped himself him in the pleasure of it. “You were made for taking cock. My cock. That's why I remade you, as a fuckhole for my dick.” Cas started to growl, Dean is tightening around his cock and it feels so good. “That's it. Work that little cunt of yours. This isn't an asshole anymore. This is a cunt. My cunt. To do with what I want, when I want. And you're not going to say a word about it, are you whore?” Dean shook his head. “You love having my big cock in this little cunt.” He thrust hard and pushed the Winchester's hips higher and straight into his prostate. Loud and long, Dean let out a moan that drove Cas to a new height.  
“Yes, let me hear you. Tell your master how much you love taking his cock. I want to hear you, slut,” Cas said, punctuating each word with a prostate jabbing thrust.  
“Love it. God, love it so much. Love having master fuck me.” His eyes rolled back in his head. He was so close. He needed to cum, but he knew that Cas was serious about not letting him if he screwed up and came first. He began whining like a child not getting their way. “Need to cum, master. Please.”  
That set Cas right off. He let loose of his sub's hips, stalling his motions. That was the only warning the hunter got before he felt a constricting fist around his cock and another covered the back of his neck. The dom was pushing Dean's head down hard enough into the metal the he knew for sure that is would dent. His face was distorted against the pressure and his breath was uneven.  
“You selfish bitch! You are going to cum before your master!” Hands not leaving their places, Cas resumed thrusting. This time hard enough he was pushing Dean up the hood. “You're here for my pleasure, only for my pleasure. I don't give a shit if you cum. I am using you to get off. I say who you fuck. I say who gets to use this little cunt of yours. It will be my cum you get stuffed full of and carry withing you. You are my property. You are my slut. My fucktoy. Mine, mine, mine.”  
Cas threw his head back and growled his release and Dean's name to the air. Dean felt his dom twitch within him and felt fuller and a bit more sedate, but the need for his own orgasm overwhelmed it and had him in pain and whining. Cas kept his hand tight on both his cock and his neck as he continued to fill him up. Suddenly, there was a heat against his back and a breath at his ear.  
“Who's are you?”  
“Yours. Forever.”  
“Use that pretty cunt of yours and suck the cum out of me.” Cas released his cock. “Cum now, Dean.”  
That was it. Dean fell apart without abandon. The hand left his neck and he screamed Cas's name so loud that it echoed around the garage. Long, thick ropes of cum shot all over the black hood of the Impala and his body quaked in orgasmic pulses. Cas joined him in another round of quivers and twitches as Dean flexed around his oversensitive cock. Eventually, the two damn near collapsed in a panting, heaving mess.  
Cas took the lead again and stood up. His softening cock was still nestled within the hunter. As gently as he could, he withdrew followed with hisses and ows. Quickly putting himself back into his pants, his eyes fell to the very abused hole. He found it beginning to leak his newly deposited cum, so he quickly snatched the plug and replaced is before it had a chance. He wanted Dean marked and, if he had to fuck a load into nine times a day for him to stay that way, he would. The Winchester got his bearings and tried to stand before he was pushed roughly to his knees.  
“Look at that, little bitch.” He pointed to the white strips on the hood. “You have soiled your most prized possession with your bitch juices. I believe your most beloved Impala deserves much more respect than that, don't you?” Dean whimpered, not only from Cas's domination but from his actions of soiling his Baby, and began to lick clean the cum. “Yes, that's a good cumslut.”  
When the Winchester was done cleaning, Cas let go of his head and allowed him to collapsed down to the floor. Dean was still coming down from his orgasmic high and was trying to catch his breath. Cas stood over him with ever watchful eyes, checking for any sign of distress or injury. Without warning, Dean stood and grabbed Cas's face, bringing him in for a bruising and impassioned kiss. Cas, despite his inward surprise, responded immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's waists almost in an attempt to be as close as humanly possible. He could taste Dean on his own lips and it sent him to a level of intoxication. Dean had the sweetest flavor he had ever tasted. When the emotional kiss finally broke, they pulled back only slightly to rest and bask in each other.  
“Are you alright?” Cas asked. His concern and love for Dean, even after all of that, was always present and it pulled on Dean's emotions more then he'd care to admit.  
“Yeah, of course. I always am.” He broke away so that he could pulls his pants back up. A hiss marked the feeling of the plug moving around against his oversensitive prostate and his abused rim. Cas immediately jumped to help him, but Dean swatted him away. He wasn't a child and he didn't need help. Besides, this wasn't the first time that Dean had ended up walking funny because of Cas's domination and it wouldn't be the last. And that was just fine with him. When done, they returned to holding each other.  
“Thanks, that was awesome. Almost as good as pie.” That brought a smile to Cas's face. A bit offended, but nevertheless happy. “What was that all about anyways?”  
“I came up to help you with the Impala, But, when I saw you in that position, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted you to know who you belonged to.”  
“Well, it was great.” He kissed Cas softly. “And, I know who I belong to and I am just fine with that.”  
“I love you Dean.”  
“I love you too, Master.”


End file.
